Голден Харвест/Галерея/Сезоны 3-4
Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png Плохое яблоко Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Магическая дуэль Golden Harvest and Lemon Daze running S3E5.png Неспящие в Понивилле Pony looks out his window S3E06.png Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png Golden Harvest clenching teeth S3E6.png Golden Harvest jumping out of Scootaloo's path S3E6.png Shoeshine staring at Scootaloo from a distance S3E6.png Слёт семьи Эппл Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Только для любимцев Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Spike bribes Angel during the chase S03E11.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing -my Ponyville- S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Полёт к финишу Snips and Snails walking towards the train S4E05.png Apple Bloom trying to find Scootaloo S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'She'd better get here soon!' S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Радужные водопады Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow -no way I can fly now- S4E10.png Третий лишний Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png Гордость Пинки Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Pinkie Pie enters the marketplace S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with a paintbrush S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'As if' S4E12.png Cheese presenting a picture S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Ponies running through Pinkie S4E12.png Twilight levitating the goof-off rule book S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making a face S4E12.png Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Large cheese rolling between Rainbow and Pinkie S4E12.png Cheese singing to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Rarity shaking Golden Harvest's hooves S4E13.png Twilight 'Do you know what you're gonna do' S4E13.png A small-scale model of Ponyville S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Ванильная пони Granny Smith 'We'll find out' S4E14.png Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Spike as a bouncer S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Быть Бризи непросто Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies clapping S4E19.png Ponies talking S4E19.png Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Прыжок веры Several ponies walking S4E20.png Granny -and follow your ears!- S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png Flim -to the demonstration of a lifetime!- S4E20.png Flam -A demonstration of a better life!- S4E20.png Flim -A demonstration of a better time!- S4E20.png Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Flam -don't heal all that quick- S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flam -Impossible- S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Curtain opens to reveal many bottles of tonic S4E20.png Flim -You're old, you're tired- S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack -Just ask Applejack!- S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Flim and Flam sweating S4E20.png Silver Shill telling the truth S4E20.png Granny Smith -why in tarnation would I do that-- S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S4E20.png Granny Smith Where did they go S4E20.png Честная сделка Spike crying -no!- S4E22.png Twilight -settle some disagreements- S4E22.png Twilight sighing and levitating a quill S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E22.png Rainbow -the only one in all of Equestria!- S4E22.png Rainbow flies off with Fluttershy S4E22.png Applejack trotting away S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Unnamed stallion -when you put it like that...- S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow -no thing that's worth as much to me- S4E22.png Rainbow -might have forgotten that for a little bit- S4E22.png Rainbow -there's no way this trade can be fair- S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png В плену у вдохновения Golden Harvest walking towards the apple cart S4E23.png Applejack, Granny and Golden Harvest sees a beautified apple cart S4E23.png AJ -What in rhubarb pie just happened-- S4E23.png Rarity -Isn't it gorgeous-- S4E23.png Spike -It's amazing!- S4E23.png Spike -if she wants you to give all the Apple family carts- S4E23.png Rarity -I don't really think I need to ask permission- S4E23.png Rarity -especially when they're gorgeous ones!- S4E23.png Эквестрийские игры Spike counts to -fourteen thousand- S4E24.png Spike counts to -twenty thousand!- S4E24.png Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Unicorn stallion covering his head S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png |index}} en:Golden Harvest/Gallery/Seasons 3-4 Категория:Галереи персонажей